1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball valve avoiding the problem of the noise due to passage of the fluid through the ball, above all in the intermediate opening positions of the valve.
2. State of the Prior Art
Known in regulation ball valves (in particular for gas regulation) is the problem of a high production of noise due to the fact that when the valve is in an intermediate position part of the energy of the fluid passing through the ball and the perforated regulation baffles is converted into noise. In the known art attempts have been made to avoid noise propagation by providing the valve with acoustic-insulation protections. This makes the valve bulkier but in any case does not give fully satisfactory results, because the fluid itself co-operates in making the noise travel along the piping and then out of the valve and the acoustic-insulation protections around the valve itself.
It is an aim of the present invention to obviate the above mentioned drawbacks by providing a regulation ball valve avoiding noise being produced by the fluid passing through it, as much as possible.